


This is Your Death's Desire

by XenophonSpeaks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM elements, Blowjobs, Eren POV, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Rough Sex, authority kink, but you know, dominant/submissive power play, ererijean, please forgive me for my sins but tbh sorry not sorry, tbh a lot less angst and a lot more sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenophonSpeaks/pseuds/XenophonSpeaks
Summary: When a deep space scouting mission goes fatally wrong, Eren looks for a way to distract himself from his impending death. He gets... creative.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maeyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeyu/gifts).



> Hoo boy, this is was just all kinds of fun and kink to write. Literally just 11k of porn more or less.
> 
> This was a Christmas gift to Cassie, one of the greatest friends I have ever had the joy of knowing. Thank you so much for the prompt, which was essentially "ererijean gays in space" lmao. I TOOK SOME CREATIVE LICENSE HERE, OK. I hope it's to your liking. Your friendship has always meant the world to me and I'm only sorry I can't give you something more deserving of the impact you've had on my life.
> 
> Also, special shout-out to @shulkie, who gave me the idea for this fic. You (and the rest of the Floofs) are my hero and I can't thank you enough. I love you all. 
> 
> Title taken from the song Birds of Hell Awaiting by Marilyn Manson. The entire Pale Emperor album is what I listened to while writing this lmao. Ya'll know how I do.
> 
> Now, on with the sin. B)

Eren had spent the better part of his life dreaming of being a deep space scout. When his mother asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up, he always answered without hesitation that his greatest wish in life was to chart the farthest reaches of space, exploring new worlds and doing things no one had ever done before.

His mother had always scolded him. “Be a bio engineer like your father,” she’d say. “Space exploration is too dangerous.”

Eren had never listened.

He kind of wished he had now.

“We’re fucked,” Jean spat, slamming his hand down next to the controls of the ship. “It’s completely busted.”

“Can’t we fix it?” Levi asked, voice still calm and reasonable.

Far too reasonable for a person who had just found out they would probably die out here in the middle of uncharted territory, a few million lightyears from home.

“Even if we _could_ fix it –which we can’t, by the way—the break cut into the fuel system. All of our fuel is gone. We couldn’t get back no matter _what_ at this point.”

Eren stood staring out one of the large bay windows of the central control room. Well, at least that explained the surplus of liquid currently floating by outside the glass and across the stardusted horizon.

“There has to be a way to fix this,” he mumbled, mostly to himself.

“Ok, wise guy, if you can think of a way to both fix the break better than me, _the actual engineer,_ as well as somehow manage to gather up enough fuel to get us up to light speed so we can make it all the way home, be my fucking guest,” Jean said, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Eren snorted, flipping Jean a one fingered salute before promptly ignoring him in favor of Levi. “Captain, what are you thinking?”

Both Eren and Jean turned to face Levi, Captain of the three hundred and first scouting expedition into deep space and the ring-leader of their little three man mission. Levi had been piloting ships and charting the uncharted since Eren had been a kid. He was someone Eren had always idolized, and when he’d first been assigned to Levi’s team, he had felt like his greatest wish had come true.

Now he felt sick at the thought that he might be the cause of Levi’s death.

If anyone knew a way out of this, though, it was Levi.

The Captain sat pensively staring out the window for a long time. Eren felt hope swell in his chest, because Levi was clearly thinking of a way out of this mess—hell, he’d been in worse situations before, like the time they’d all been suddenly drawn in by the gravity of a nearby star that had been far more dense than they had calculated for. Levi’s quick thinking had gotten them out of orbit by the skin of their teeth. If he could do that, then surely—

“Yeah, we’re definitely fucked,” Levi said, in the same tone one might discuss the weather.

Eren sat there, waiting for more, but nothing came. “And?” he prompted, voice strained.

“Well we’re running on limited air, so if my calculations are right, we’ve got about a week to live before we all start to suffocate.”

Eren looked up to find Jean’s mouth hanging open in shock. It was an expression he felt mirrored his own.

“Wait, wait. I mean, let’s not—let’s not _panic_ , there’s got to be a way to fix this. We can’t die here. We’re _not_ gonna die here,” Eren proclaimed, already touching the keys of the screen in front of him.

They all watched in silence as he pulled up a reading for how much air they had left. A red icon in the corner of the screen flashed “warning” repeatedly, as if Eren didn’t already know the engine was completely fucked. A moment later, a reading in soft blue lettering appeared on the screen. **Oxygen levels low. Reserves, 20%. 165 hours remaining.**

“Just a couple of hours less than a week, then,” Levi amended with a sigh.

“This can’t be happening,” Eren said, voice shaking with repressed emotion. “We can’t—there’s gotta be a way—“

Jean shoved him, hard, causing him to stumble back and fall heavily against one of the chairs facing the controls. “Well there _isn’t_ a way, Jaeger. I hope you’re happy. We’re all going to die out here in the middle of fuck-all, and it’s entirely your fault.”

Eren felt his eyes welling with angry tears, because as much as Eren hated Jean and hated to agree with Jean even more, Jean was right, and there was no getting around it.

Jean looked like he wanted to say more but instead let out a frustrated growl before turning on his heel and storming from the room without another word.

Eren leaned heavily against the chair, feeling empty, his eyes not really seeing anything.

_My fault. I did this._

“There’s nothing you could have done, Eren,” Levi said, voice more gentle than Eren had ever heard it. He rested one hand on Eren’s shoulder. “That asteroid storm came out of nowhere. You did the best you could. Better than anyone else I know could have, given the situation.”

_Not good enough_ , Eren thought vehemently. _Not if it gets us all killed._

Levi’s hand gave him a brief squeeze before he, too, left the room.

Eren slowly sunk to the ground, knees hitting the cold metal floor beneath him, and cried.

 

\---

 

A full day passed before Eren saw either Jean or Levi again. Largely because he spent the entire time holed up in his room, feeling a self-loathing so deep it seemed to choke him, which served as a constant reminder of what would happen in just a few short days.

And then, after finally managing to fall into a decent sleep, Eren woke up feeling calm. At peace.

He was dying. They all were.

Did he really want to spend his last few days sitting alone in a room berating himself?

No. Not when he could be out on the rest of the ship, potentially berating Jean for something trivial like he usually did. He needed a way to take his mind off their impending doom. Annoying Jean seemed like a fair use of his time.

It was a thought that served to cheer him up enough to get him out of his room and into the shower, at least.

He opened the door to his room, wandering down the hallway a short distance until he came to the communal bathroom. He pressed a nondescript button on the wall and a panel slid back to provide him with a towel. Taking it in hand, he made his way into the shower, touching a series of prompts on a screen to start the water running, adjusting the temperature to his liking.

He stripped, dropping his clothes unceremoniously in a pile on the bathroom counter before stepping into the little cubicle and under the warm spray of water, draping his towel over the little hook just outside.

The warm water felt healing to his frayed nerves. He stood under the cascade for a time, feeling his anxiety seep slowly from him, creeping down his legs and into the drain with a sense of relief. He grabbed a bar of soap, lathering up languidly, really taking the time to enjoy the full feeling of the experience as he never had before; the smooth glide across his skin, the comforting feeling of the heat and the cascade of droplets that dripped from the tips of his hair.

It seemed important to appreciate everything now, knowing that he only had a limited number of experiences left open to him.

It made him wonder what to do with the time he had left. There was a great urge to do and experience everything he possibly could, but at the same time he felt frozen with indecision. He had no idea how to prioritize what little time remained. He wasn’t even sure what he _wanted_ to do, truth be told.

He heard the soft pad of bare feet and turned around to find Jean walking into the bathroom.

“Oh,” Jean said, voice bland. “It’s you.”

Eren raised an eyebrow in question before turning his back on Jean and sticking his head under the spray to wash the soap from his hair.

“I, uh,” Jean continued at Eren’s silence. “I thought you’d be Levi. Didn’t think you were ever going to come back out, honestly.”

Eren snorted. “I’m not _that_ dramatic, Kirschtein.”

“Yeah, well. You can never be sure with you,” Jean mumbled, sounding vaguely distracted.

Eren turned his head to find Jean’s eyes were glued firmly to his ass.

“Really, Kirschtein?” Eren huffed, turning to snap the curtain across the cubicle closed.

He could _feel_ Jean bristle from across the room and suppressed a laugh.

“Well _excuse me_ for looking when you’ve got yourself out there in the open for any innocent person to stumble on,” Jean hissed quietly, more to himself than to Eren.

Eren almost made a remark about how Jean was in no way innocent but for once chose to kept his mouth shut.

A moment later, the sink kicked on. Eren peered through the edge of the curtain to find Jean bent over, splashing his face with water.

He found himself staring, an idea starting to take hold in his mind.

Jean had a very nice pair of legs. They were attached to an even nicer ass, Eren noted. He watched the muscles in Jean’s broad shoulders move and flex as he continued to run water over the sharp cut of his jaw, his hands pushing once through his hair as he sat up, smoothing it back and away from his features briefly. Eren found his eyes drawn to the long line of Jean’s neck, the amber color of his eyes glinting in the mirror even from this distance.

Jean was hot. Jean was very, very hot. Eren usually ignored this fact by reminding himself of just how utterly irritating Jean also was, but with only six days left to live, that bit of information seemed a lot less relevant somehow.

Eren turned away, running his hair one last time through the water before abruptly shutting it off.

He could sleep with him. It wasn’t like it mattered at this point since they were all about to die.

He reached out of the curtain to grab his towel, his mind now spiraling with ideas.

He could sleep with Jean. But if he could do that, it also meant he could sleep with Captain Levi.

He could have either of them. _Both_ of them, even.

His heart gave a funny little flip in his chest, because while this was not the first time he’d entertained such an idea, it _was_ the first time he’d seriously considered it.

When he stepped out of cubicle it was to find Jean was gone. Which was good, because Eren was currently in the midst of perhaps the greatest revelation of his life.

He was dying. And he was pretty sure the best way to spend what time he had left was to ignore that fact by fucking until he completely forgot about it.

 

\---

 

“Pass the salt,” Levi said, watching with amusement as Jean reached behind him to grab at the floating jar before shoving it in Levi’s direction.

“Where the hell did the gravity go?” Eren asked, pushing off the doorway to drift into the room.

Jean made a noise around his mouthful of what looked to be mashed potatoes. “Turned it off,” he said, cheeks full of food.

“Why?”

“Dunno. Seemed fun,” Jean answered, swallowing. “Pass the butter?”

Levi pushed a small tube towards him wordlessly.

“Whatever,” Eren said, nearly running into Levi as he grabbed onto a nearby chair to stop himself from floating further across the room. “I’m hungry.”

“So make some food,” Jean grumbled.

Eren shot him a look that clearly said _why do you think I’m here, idiot._

Jean rolled his eyes at him before turning away.

“Here,” Levi said, handing Eren a bottle of water and a cup of something with a lid on it.

Eren looked down to find it was some kind of stew, popping off the lid and letting some of it drift out before him. He grabbed the spoon Levi wordlessly handed him as well, passing it through the air in front of him before bringing it to his mouth.

“Mm,” Eren hummed, pleased. “S’good.”

Levi hummed in agreement. Jean gave a soft snort but made no comment.

They ate in silence for a while before Eren finally cleared his throat. “So. I’ve been thinking. Wondering, really.”

Jean groaned, as if the sound of Eren’s voice physically pained him. Eren shot him a glare, graciously choosing to ignore him.

“What are you guys planning to do with the rest of your lives?” he asked casually instead, taking a large drink from his water bottle.

Jean leaned back, looking at the ceiling of the room. “I don’t know. Have an existential crisis?”

Eren snorted. “Besides that, I mean.”

Jean hummed, frowning in thought.

“Drink,” Levi answered. When Eren shot him a surprised look, he amended his statement. “I want to finish all the tea left on this ship. That’s my goal.”

“Ugh, you would,” Jean mumbled, closing his eyes.

Eren found himself grinning.

“I don’t know, read, I guess?” Jean finally answered. “I could do a video diary, that way if and when someone ever finds our bodies floating around out here, they’ll know it was your fault we all died.”

Eren squeezed his water bottle hard, sending a blob of water floating silently in Jean’s direction and feeling gratified when it finally hit him, soaking his shoulder thoroughly, Jean throwing a small fit in response.

“What about you?” Levi finally asked him, blue eyes steady as they observed him.

Eren felt his face heating up. Was he really going to do this?

It wasn’t like he had much to lose, he reasoned.

“I had a thought this morning,” he confessed.

“First time for everything I guess,” mumbled Jean, who was bitterly trying to wring water out of his shirt with limited success.

Eren rolled his eyes. “I was _thinking_ that I want to do something I’ve never done before. Something to distract me, but also keep me happy. But, uh. It would require your help.”

They both stared at him, clearly interested despite themselves.

Eren swallowed thickly.

_Fuck, I can’t believe I’m doing this._

“I want to have sex. With you. Both of you.”

Silence. Complete and utter silence. In fact, the only thing Eren could hear was the blood rushing through his own ears.

“You—I’m sorry, _what_?” Jean finally asked, voice cracking.

“I said I want to bang you, idiot,” Eren all but snarled, his face feeling warm. “You’re hot, but you’re usually too annoying to bother with—“ “ _Hey_!” “—however, I figured I could probably shut you up long enough to deal with that for at least a few days.”

Eren turned to look at Levi out of the corner of his eye, worried about potentially having angered the other man. After all, he was a Captain. Relations with a subordinate weren’t expressly forbidden, per se, but they were generally considered a big no-no.

But what he found was Levi’s mouth open in a little “oh” of shock, his normally calm eyes wide with a veritable cocktail of unnamed emotions.

Eren shot him a weak smile in response, unsure of what to say.

“You’d really want to? With me?” Levi finally asked, seemingly unable to comprehend the idea.

“Well, I mean, _yeah_. You’re extremely hot, Captain.” Levi made a strangled sound. “I’ve always had a thing for you, but I figured you weren’t interested. Plus I didn’t want to get you into trouble. But now, it’s like… why bother, you know? We’ll all be dead soon anyway, so why worry about it.”

Eren had always heard people joke that Levi seemed more like a robot than a person, given that he didn’t have the most expressive shows of emotion, generally speaking. This was the first time Eren had ever agreed with the statement, though, because Levi looked almost exactly like an android that had just short-circuited.

“I’m game if you all are,” Jean put in when it seemed like Levi wasn’t going to speak anymore, face red. “I mean, you’re both hot, so. Why not.”

Levi made a sound eerily reminiscent of a balloon slowly letting off air.

“What?” Jean asked, scowling. “Am I not good enough for you?”

“You’re—why would either of you want to sleep with me?” Levi finally managed, eyes still wide.

Jean and Eren shared a look. “Um, Levi. Sweetheart. Dear,” Jean began, seemingly bewildered. “You _do_ know that basically everyone that’s ever worked for you has wanted in your pants, right?”

“I think he’s gonna pass out,” Eren said, surprise evident in his voice.

“I’m not going pass out, Eren, for fucks sake,” Levi grumbled, finally seeming to gather himself, though he did look suspiciously light-headed. “I’m just… surprised. You’re both… really attractive, and really young, and I’m just,” here he broke off, seeming at a loss.

“Do you, like, not own a mirror?”

“Yeah, I’m going to have to agree with Eren on this one, Captain. You can’t possibly be this dense.”

Levi’s mouth hardened into a thin line.

“Whatever,” Eren waved them off, feeling an argument about to start. “That’s not the point. The point is that I _do_ think you’re hot and I have _always_ wanted to fuck you and to be honest it would mean a lot if one or both of you would take one for the team and do me this favor. Consider it my last request,” Eren finished.

They looked at each other silently for a moment, feeling each other out. Jean’s face finally broke into a smirk. “Well, I suppose I can’t say no to a request like—“

Eren felt a swooping sensation in his navel and recognized the feeling as gravity a second before the three of them plummeted the few feet down to the floor of the ships cafeteria.

“Ow, fuck,” Eren swore, his ankles stinging from the landing.

“What the fuck just happened?” Jean groaned, cradling his wrist gingerly, though it didn’t look to be broken.

Levi climbed back onto his feet with a wince. “Hold on. Let me look.”

He reached up, touching a screen on the wall. An error message flashed at the three of them.

**Limited power remaining. Antigravity overridden to conserve power.**

“Fuck, how much power is left?” Eren asked, coming to stand next to Levi with a slight limp, Jean following a moment later.

They all gazed at the screen as Levi brought up the reserve monitors.

**Seventy two hours of power remain.**

“Three days,” Eren whispered. “That’s only three days.”

“Oh, god,” Jean breathed, one of his hands coming up to fist in the front of his shirt. “I thought we had twice that. Shit.”

Levi said nothing, only looked at the graphic a moment longer before abruptly switching the monitor off.

“Alright, listen up,” he said, his voice commanding. Eren and Jean both unconsciously snapped to attention. “We’re going to do everything we can to conserve power. Eren, I need you to get on the system and shut off anything that seems unnecessary to keeping us alive. Jean, I want you under the deck doing the same with the machinery. If it isn’t absolutely vital, shut it down. I’m going to try and send off a distress signal and then I’m going to turn off all communications. Everyone understand orders?”

“Yes, sir,” they both echoed.

“Then move, soldiers,” Levi said. “I don’t want to die before I have to.”

 

\---

 

Eren’s fingers flew across the keys, shutting down anything that didn’t seem important. Voice control? Off. Self-regulating thermostat? Off. The programmed cleaning roombas? Off.

Everything except for lighting and water, basically, Eren thought as he continued to shut virtually everything down.

“I can’t believe this,” he muttered to himself.

_I didn’t even really get an answer,_ he added silently, though he supposed there were slightly more pressing matters at the moment.

Still. Rude.

The door to the control room slid open, Jean stumbling in and wiping his hands with a rag. “Downstairs is taken care of. Everything is shut off.”

Eren nodded, looking back to the computer screen. Defense shield?

Ha. As if that had worked in the first place.

Off.

“Things are taken care of here, too,” Eren sighed, leaning back in his chair and letting his arms fall to the side once he’d finished his task.

Jean slowly ambled across the room to drop into the seat next to him, swiveling in his chair to face Eren.

Eren felt a tension thrumming in the air that for once felt nice instead of awkward. He tilted his head sto look at Jean but otherwise remained quiet.

There was literally nothing Eren wanted more than to completely forget absolutely everything except the look Jean was currently giving him.

“I was thinking,” Jean began, eyes calculating. “About what you said earlier.”

Eren hummed, a lazy smile curling at the corners of his mouth. “That so?”

Jean leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he entered Eren’s space, his mouth quirking at the corners. “Yeah.”

Eren wasn’t sure if it was the stress of the power drain, the exhaustion of feeling guilty over their situation, or the impending promise of death looming on the horizon, but whatever it was, it left him feeling emboldened.

He opened his mouth to lick at his bottom lip, watching Jean’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue with palpable desire. “And what did you decide?” Eren asked, voice low.

“That it’s the first good idea you’ve ever had,” Jean replied with a surprising lack of snark before leaning forward and capturing Eren’s lips with his own.

Eren had imagined kissing Jean before. With all the bickering and fighting they did, he had always envisioned the experience would be passionate, angry and full of teeth.

This was gentle, soft in a way Jean wasn’t supposed to be, and it made something in Eren’s chest both rise up and melt simultaneously.

They parted a fraction of an inch, eyes opening to look at each other with silent question. Jean’s breath fanned across his face, another gentle caress from someone who had always seemed too brutal for something so warm.

“I wanted to say sorry,” Jean whispered, eyes boring into Eren’s own. “For saying this was your fault.”

Eren didn’t have to ask what he meant.

He shook his head, their lips brushing slightly with the movement. “No, it _was_ my fault. If I had just been a better pilot—“

“Eren, no one could have flown through that.”

Eren swallowed, emotion welling up inside him.

“ _No one_ could have flown through that. Ok?” Jean repeated with conviction, eyes searching his own.

“Ok,” Eren whispered back, feeling like he was being given something he’d never expected and didn’t really feel he even deserved.

And then they were kissing again, and Eren let himself drown in it, hoping and praying that the feel if Jean’s mouth against his own would make him forget about everything even if only for a moment.

Jean’s hand came up to brush along his face before tangling in his hair, turning his head just enough to give him better access to Eren’s mouth.

And then Jean’s tongue brushed lightly against his own, gliding warm and wet, the taste of him invading Eren’s mouth. Eren had kissed his fair share of people before. Jean’s tongue was far more erotic than it had any right to be.

Eren moaned, his own hands rising to fist in Jean’s shirt, hauling him closer.

There was a soft hiss as the door to the room opened. They jumped apart abruptly, glancing up to find Levi entering the room.

“Communication has been disconnected. I sent out one last emergency signal just in case, but it’s not like we’re going to know if anyone gets it or not anyw—oh,” he said, pausing mid-stride.

Eren glanced at Jean, noting that his mouth was swollen and red, his cheeks pleasantly flushed. He was sure his own appearance wasn’t much different.

“I hope I wasn’t, ah. Interrupting anything,” Levi offered nonchalantly, though Eren could see the very real hesitation in his stiff posture.

Jean leaned back in his chair languidly, stretching his feet out before him and crossing them at the ankle. “I don’t think it could be considered interrupting if you’re also invited.”

Eren couldn’t suppress a laughed at Levi’s shocked expression.

“Well, he’s right, you know,” he agreed. “You _are_ invited.”

Levi blinked, not seeming to breathe for several long moments. Finally, he took a decisive step forward.

“Computer systems?” he asked, voice low, blue eyes sharp and unyielding.

“Taken care of,” Eren answered, his breath quickening.

Levi took another step, footstep echoing loudly in the silence between them. “And below deck?”

“All clear,” Jean replied, lips curving into an understanding smile.

“Oh,” Levi said mildly. “Well, in that case. I suppose I owe you both an answer, then.”

Eren opened his mouth to say that yes, he did, in fact, and it was a bit rude to have left him hanging but that he _would_ be willing to forgive him if he only said yes.

But before he had a chance to get out a single word, Levi was leaning over him in his chair, hands gripping the leather of the headrest firmly, his eyes heated enough to silence the words in Eren’s throat.

He turned his head, warm breath gusting against Eren’s ear as he murmured, “I would have to be an idiot to turn this down. I’d like to think I’m not that stupid.”

Eren inhaled sharply, Levi’s lips suddenly against the skin of his throat, warm tongue gliding over his pulse and drawing a shudder out of Eren that seemed to work it’s way from the tips of his toes clear up his spine.

Then it was over, Levi pulling back abruptly and leaving Eren feeling bereft. His breathing sounded ragged to his own ears, and he glanced over at Jean in a daze, only to find Jean looking at them both with such an expression of raw want that he nearly forgot to breathe at all.

_This is a good way to die,_ he decided.

Levi stepped away from him, turning slowly to run his fingers through Jean’s hair. He tangled his fingers in the locks before tightening his grip, tilting Jean’s head back to expose the long line of his throat. Eren watched, enraptured, Jean’s throat convulsing as he fought to swallow a gasp.

He couldn’t look away, fascinated at the way Jean’s eyes widened, the hungry look from before morphing into something almost desperate.

“What about you?” Levi asked, something dark in his voice. “Should I sleep with you too?”

“Please,” Jean rasped, and Eren felt arousal coil low through him, because in all the years he had known Jean, he had _never_ heard him sound so close to begging.

“Of course,” Levi answered evenly, leaning forward to press his lips against Jean’s in an open-mouthed kiss so passionate Eren would have sworn he could feel it himself. It looked to be made of almost nothing but tongue and teeth, and the sight of it raised the hairs on the back of Eren’s neck.

Something about the two of them together looked dangerous, all sharp edges and a razor thin restraint. It sent a thrill through him to witness. He could easily get off just to this, Eren realized.

When they finally broke apart, they both turned to look at him silently, a challenging gleam in Jean’s lust-blown eyes and a smirk that showed a promise of sharp white teeth.

Eren was a lot of things. One of those things included an inability to back down from just about any challenge.

Regrettably it also included an inability to think straight given the sheer level of want that was currently singing through his veins.

“Um,” he croaked articulately.

“I think we broke him,” Levi said, voice flat, though Eren could see the laughter dancing in his eyes. Jean hummed his agreement, licking his kiss-swollen lips before grinning.

“If you could see what I’m seeing right now, you’d be broken too,” Eren managed after a moment, earning a rare surprised laugh from Levi.

Jean’s eyes softened at the edges. “I guess that’s understandable.”

Levi stood up to his full height again, stepping back from them both and inching towards the door. “Well as much as I’d love to fuck both of you, I don’t fancy doing that around all the controls. The last thing we need is someone’s dick setting off a weapon or some shit.”

Eren snorted, enjoying Levi’s blunt practicality as always. He stood, Jean doing the same.

Neither of them said anything as they both awkwardly adjusted the front of their military uniforms, faces red.

“So,” Jean began, avoiding eye contact. “Bedroom?”

“My quarters, actually,” Levi corrected, already moving in that direction. “Your beds are barely big enough to fit one of you, let alone three of us. Being Captain of the ship does have some perks.”

Eren and Jean shared a brief wide-eyed look, because neither of them, in all the years they’d served together on and off, had ever been invited into Captain Levi’s private quarters. Eren wasn’t sure he had ever seen _anyone_ invited in, truth be told. Well, except perhaps Lieutenant Hanji a few years back on a different scouting mission, but Eren felt that had more to do with Hanji simply barging in and doing whatever they wanted rather than any sort of special privilege they’d been awarded by the Captain.

“Are you coming or what?” Levi called over his shoulder when he reached the end of the hall and they still hadn’t moved.

“God I hope so,” Jean breathed.

“Same,” Eren replied in a daze, watching the sway of Levi’s hips as he continued to move towards his room.

The two of them glanced at one another, something unspoken seeming to pass between them.

And then suddenly they were both trying to shove through the doorway, almost knocking one another over in the process to see who could get through first. It was a fight Eren won only by grabbing Jean firmly by the chin and delivering a bruising kiss, distracting him just long enough to shove him out of the way.

“Cheating,” Jean wheezed as he attempted to right himself against the wall, though when Eren looked back to find him hurrying after them it was to see he was grinning.

Captain Levi’s quarters weren’t huge by any standards, though Eren did note that the first thing he saw when he made it through the door was the rather sizable bed in the center of the room. He gazed around briefly, mentally cataloging the very few personal items he found for later reflection. There was a photograph on a desk that appeared to be of Levi and Hanji, along with a few other people Eren didn’t recognize. No clothing littered the floors or chairs, which didn’t surprise Eren in the slightest, given that Levi was so insistent upon keeping the ship in the utmost state of cleanliness at all times. A large bay window took up almost an entire wall of the far side of the room, giving them unhindered access to a view of the stars and casting a pale light into the otherwise darkened room.

However the wide variety of chunks of space rock, which floated by lazily through the dark sky beyond, did somewhat dampen the romantic atmosphere.

Asteroid belts were now officially Eren’s number one mood killer, truth be told.

When Eren finally looked away it was to find Levi had already peeled off his shoes, one hand on the fly of his zipper as he shot them a questioning look.

Eren was fairly certain his swallow was audible, heat rising to his face in a rush.

This was something he had dreamed about any number of times over the years, and yet he found himself wholly unprepared for the reality of it. He never thought he’d live to see it come true.

Well, he supposed he wouldn’t live to see it for very _long_ , but all the same.

He was so focused on the sight of Levi slowly shifting his pants over the jut of his hips, and lower still over the swell of his ass –god, did he have a nice ass—that Eren didn’t even hear Jean come up behind him until Jean’s arms were encircling his waist, his warm breath ghosting across Eren’s neck.

He gasped, head falling to the side to give Jean better access.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Jean asked, his lips a barely-there caress that left Eren feeling weak. He arched back into the hold, gratified at Jean’s sharp intake of breath as he ground his ass against his groin.

“I’d have to agree,” Levi said, and Eren experienced a brief moment of vertigo to realize that they were talking about _him_ and not the other way around. The thought made his head swim, and not for the first time did it cross Eren’s mind that this could all just be some elaborate dream. It was far, far too good to be true. Maybe he was already dead and none of this was even real.

The sensation of Jean’s teeth biting sharply into the juncture of his neck and shoulder left no room for doubt, however. He sucked, the sensation bordering on painful and drawing a moan from Eren that seemed to echo into the quiet.

Across from them, Levi drew his pants down over his thighs –muscular, god, even better than Eren had remembered from glimpses caught in the showers—before dropping them unceremoniously to the floor and seating himself on the bed.

He leaned back on one arm, the other disappearing into the waistline of his boxers, eyes staring them down in a bold challenge.

Eren wondered if _this_ might be what actually killed him, in the end.

“I want to watch,” Levi said, voice soft and yet somehow carrying in the silence.

Jean hummed, one hand sliding to cup Eren’s erection through his clothes. “Oh? Like what you see, do you?”

Eren groaned, head falling back on Jean’s shoulder, losing himself in the caress.

“I do,” Levi answered, eyes dark in the low light from the open window. “I could watch this all day and not get bored.”

“We could probably _do_ this all day and not get bored,” Jean said mildly, and Eren could feel him grinning into the crook of his neck.

Levi laughed quietly. “Then by all means, give me a good show.”

Eren felt something in his brain click into place, and suddenly realized that this was _his_ idea, god dammit, and like hell he was going to let everyone _else_ take control of it.

He spun around, grasping a shocked Jean by the wrists and pushing him back the few steps it took to pin him to the wall. Jean’s mouth fell open in surprise, and Eren wasted no time in locking their lips together, brushing his tongue across Jean’s own and swallowing up the moan he elicited in response. Jean was taller than him, but not by much, and it was easy enough for Eren to slip his thigh between Jean’s own and grind slowly up against him, moving in time with the movement of his tongue.

Jean’s mouth broke away from his own, his eyes squeezing shut as his head fell back against the wall. “ _Fuck,_ Eren, what the hell are you—“

Eren sank his teeth into the side of Jean’s neck, sucking sharply. He felt Jean’s knees buckle, his weight dropping heavily against the wall.

“What does it _look_ like I’m doing, Kirschtein,” Eren murmured, licking behind the shell of Jean’s ear and relishing in the full-body shudder that wracked through him in response. Eren turned his head just enough to pin Levi with his stare as he slowly licked up the line of Jean’s neck. “I’m giving a good show,” he breathed, watching Levi’s eyes widen, color creeping across his face and neck with obvious arousal.

Levi’s hand moved rhythmically in his boxers, his eyes fixated on the sight of Jean and Eren like he was physically incapable of looking away. The sheer level of want that thrummed through Eren at the sight of Levi getting himself off to the two of them was dizzying, incomprehensible and yet somehow actually _happening_. Eren breathed hotly against Jean’s neck, licking languidly at the goosebumps that rose along the flushed skin in his wake. He ground up against Jean, feeling his cock twitch against him, his ragged moan music to Eren’s ears. He never broke eye contact with Levi, too enthralled with the vision of Levi slowly losing himself.

He should have known Jean was unable to cooperate for long.

Jean’s wrists twisted in his grasp, breaking Eren’s hold effortlessly before fisting themselves in his hair and giving a sharp backwards tug. Eren gasped, eyes widening as his neck was suddenly exposed, his own hands scrambling to hold tightly to Jean’s hips in an effort to anchor himself. The look in Jean’s eyes left Eren so hard he realized he was shaking, his body on fire with need and desperate to burn, burn, _burn_.

He knew that look. It was the look an animal made just before it devoured a particularly tasty meal.

“This is not a solo show, you know,” Jean growled, amber eyes nearly black in the dark of the room.

Eren dug his fingers sharply into the flesh of Jean’s hips, scraping lightly with his nails. “Then why don’t you give as good as you get?” he rasped, licking his lips and watching Jean’s eyes track the move hungrily.

He pulled Eren roughly against him, their bodies pressed together from thigh to chest and leaving Eren with no doubt as to exactly how hard they both were. Their lips hovered a centimeter apart, both of them sharing the same air, the scent of Jean filling his lungs and leaving him aching, desperate to consume and be consumed.

And then they were kissing, and it was everything Eren had ever dreamed it could be between them.

Jean’s mouth was _scorching_ , his tongue unfairly skilled in the best possible way, the two of them sharing a dance between them that somehow still managed to feel more like an argument than an act of devotion—and Eren _loved_ it, craved the fight and the passion almost more than anything. How many times over the years had he imagined shutting Jean’s _stupid fucking mouth_ in this exact way?

Jean sucked Eren’s lower lip between his teeth, biting almost hard enough to break skin, and Eren cried out, one hand snaking its way between them to press at Jean’s cock roughly through the fabric of his pants.

“Please,” Eren gasped, not even sure exactly what he was asking for, only knowing that he wanted more, _more_.

“Yeah?” Jean asked, tipping Eren’s head back to bite along the side of his neck and grinding up against Eren’s palm.

“ _Ah,_ yes,” Eren moaned, his other hand squeezing Jean’s hip hard enough to bruise.

Another set of hands suddenly wrapped themselves around Eren’s hips, fingers trailing up and under his shirt to brush against the bare skin of his abdomen.

“I thought you were watching,” Jean murmured, voice low but clearly amused.

Levi pushed against Eren slowly, grinding against his ass –naked, Eren realized in a daze—and in turn pressing Eren’s own erection up against Jean’s, wringing a gasp from them both. “Changed my mind. Looked like too much fun.”

If Eren had been able to form coherent words, he probably would have agreed. As it was, all he could seem to do was try not to lose his mind entirely.

Levi’s hands trailed higher still, rubbing lightly against Eren’s nipples, giving a pleased hum when they hardened so he could drag his nails teasingly over them. Jean continued to kiss along his throat, giving a particularly hard bite to the juncture of his neck and shoulder that Eren keening in response, grinding up against Jean mindlessly.

Electricity was humming just underneath his skin, so many sensations happening all at once that he could barely focus on anything at all.

“Mmm,” Levi hummed as Eren arched into his touch. “You’re both still wearing too much clothing. Take it off,” he finished, pulling at the hem of Eren’s shirt briefly before reaching forward and feeling for the zipper on Jean’s pants.

Eren somehow managed to huff a small laugh. “Is that an order, sir?”

He was surprised to hear Levi groan in response, his head dropping to Eren’s shoulder briefly as he ground against him. “Fuck,” he whispered.

“Does that turn you on?” Jean asked, sounding curious and mischievous in turn, his hands leaving the tangle of Eren’s hair to ruck his own shirt quickly up and over his head before returning to make short work of Eren’s own.

Levi didn’t respond, only moved out of the way just enough to allow Jean to wrestle Eren’s shirt off.

Eren turned his head to nuzzle into Levi’s hair, humming thoughtfully. “What do you want me to do, _sir_?” he asked.

Behind him, Levi froze, body taught with tension.

“ _Captain_ , what are your orders?” Eren pressed, pitching his voice lower still.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Levi hissed as a shudder wracked his body. Eren felt a thrill go through him, realizing he’d discovered something so secret and personal about Levi. He wondered how often Levi had perhaps thought of this, fantasizing in that very bed across the room about ordering people around—perhaps imagining ordering _him_ around, wanting Eren obedient and willing to please.

Just the thought of it made Eren grind back against him, suddenly realizing that the thought of _being_ ordered around was driving him wild.

“Let me touch you. Both of you,” Levi said, voice holding the same quiet command that any of Levi’s usual orders about the ship did. He could have been asking them to cook dinner or sweep the floors for all his voice was different.

For some reason that really, _really_ turned Eren on, his cock throbbing against the fabric of his clothing.

“Yes, sir,” Jean replied, his voice steady, though his hands shook as they fell to his own flies.

Eren heavily suspected he wasn’t the only one affected by the thought of being ordered around by the Captain.

_What a kinky mess we all are_ , Eren thought, finding himself oddly pleased.

Levi’s hands found the hem of Eren’s pants, fingers dipping beneath the fabric to brush the head of his cock teasingly before wandering back to his unopened zipper. Eren raised one of his arms above his head, tangling it loosely in Levi’s hair, his other hand reaching out to help push Jean’s clothing further down his thighs.

Once Levi had him unbuttoned, he pulled back enough to watch the slide of Eren’s clothing over the rounded curve of his ass, Eren arching into the movement and knowing exactly how it must look, the curve of his spine, the dip of his hips ending with two perfect dimples just above the swell of muscle.

Eren wasn’t stupid. His ass was his best feature, and he was fully prepared to capitalize on it right here, right now.

“Goddamn,” Jean breathed. Eren blinked up at him, surprised to see a look of wonder gracing Jean’s normally harsh features. His eyes seemed transfixed by the sight of Levi’s hands, which had returned to wandering across the dips and planes of Eren’s abs, slowly ambling lower to burrow in the hair nestled at the base of his cock.

“Are you sure I’m not already dead?” Jean asked breathlessly, eyes blown wide.

Eren grinned, leaning forward to pull him into a slow and burning kiss in answer.

“If this is death then I’m frankly not complaining,” Levi murmured, hands reaching further to run along the smooth skin of Jean’s upper thighs, teasingly close to his cock but never quite touching.

Eren laughed into the kiss, pressing his bare ass against Levi’s equally bare cock and earning a surprised gasp in response.

He saw Levi’s hand disappear behind him, hearing the pop of a cap opening on a bottle. A moment later, Levi’s hand snaked between both he and Jean again, his hand wrapping wetly around each of their cocks in turn. Eren tried to stop his legs from trembling at the sensation but found it incredibly difficult resist, his cock twitching in Levi’s hand as he gave it a few firm strokes, coating it with lube.

Then his hand briefly disappeared again, leaving Eren feeling bereft until Jean’s hips bucked against his own, their cocks sliding together wetly, Jean stuttering out a broken moan.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Jean gasped against his mouth, rutting against him again and again.

Eren moaned, grinding against him in return. “Very, very good,” he managed.

Behind him, he felt lube, warm and wet, dripping across the crease of his ass, Levi’s hands grasping and massaging the muscle reverently and pushing Eren against Jean in the process. The sensation left him weak, desperate for more, needing the feeling of being filled, craving the feeling of being touched anywhere –everywhere—so many sensations warring in Eren’s mind that he found he couldn’t voice a single desire.

Levi’s wet cock slid slickly between his cheeks, rubbing against his hole as Levi squeezed him together around him.

“Fuck, you have a great ass,” Levi murmured, sounding somewhere between reverent and lost.

Eren moaned at the praise, hands wrapping around Jean’s neck and pulling their mouths together once more as they continued to grind against one another.

“Kirchstein,” Levi said, his voice commanding. “Give me your hand.”

“Yes, sir,” Jean gasped, reaching his hand out blindly. Levi took it in his own, wrapping Jean’s hand around both of their cocks.

“Stroke each other. I want to see you come like this,” Levi ordered. “If you listen well, you will be rewarded.”

“How?” Jean asked. Eren looked up into his dazed eyes, licking his lips as Jean stroked them both slowly once, then twice, before his eyes fell shut, Eren’s mouth falling open in a silent cry.

“I’ll give you the best fuck of your life,” Levi answered mildly. “Once I’m done with Eren, that is. This was his idea, after all. I think he deserves a reward first.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Eren breathed, head falling back as Levi ground against him again. “Please, sir. _Please._ ”

“Shit, you’re greedy for it,” Levi hissed, grabbing his cock in hand and pressing the head teasingly against Eren’s hole. “Tell me how you like it best, and don’t be shy. I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Eren moaned once, loud and long. “ _Fuck_. Hard, please. Rough. I like it to hurt a bit.”

“I had gathered that,” Jean murmured, and Eren opened his eyes just as Jean leaned forward to press his teeth once again just under Eren’s jaw, nipping sharply before soothing the bite with his tongue. He squeezed their cocks together, rocking his hips up into his fist and sighing when Eren did the same. “I like it that way too,” Jean confessed quietly.

“Happy to oblige,” Levi hummed, one hand grasping Eren’s ass hard, nails digging in just enough to hurt.

“Just think, we could have been fucking all this time,” Eren gasped, half out of his mind.

Jean moved a little lower, sucking at his neck again. “Sincerely one of my greatest regrets, you have no idea,” he said, lips brushing Eren’s skin with every word. “We’ll just have to make up for lost time now, I guess.”

Behind him, Levi’s cock disappeared to be replaced by two fingers, which pressed slowly but relentlessly into Eren.

“ _Ah! Fuck,_ yes _,”_ Eren sobbed, Jean’s mouth leaving his neck again to crash against his own, swallowing his moan hungrily.

“Good?” Levi asked, moving his fingers in and out at a tantalizingly slow pace.

Eren’s whole body shook. “Please don’t stop, sir,” he begged against Jean’s lips, feeling Jean shudder against him in response.

Levi’s fingers pressed in deeper, curling roughly, searching. “Fuck, you’re tight,” he mumbled, grinding his cock against Eren’s thigh, his other hand seemingly unable to stop massaging Eren’s ass. The movement felt amazing, pulling at the sensitive skin of his hole deliciously.

Jean’s free hand came to fist in Eren’s hair, pulling sharply. Eren felt tears at the corners of his eyes, his mouth opening on a sob.

He’d never felt this good in his entire life, truth be told.

Eren’s hands unwound themselves from around Jean’s neck, sliding down to grasp at his shoulders, nails digging in sharply and wringing a gasp from Jean.

Levi twisted his hand, curling his fingers just so, and Eren saw stars, hips fucking into Jean’s grasp, his hands raking down Jean’s chest deliriously.

“ _Fuck_ yeah,” Jean moaned hoarsely, biting Eren’s lip roughly.

“I think I found it,” Levi said, making the same motion again, pleased when Eren’s knees buckled.

“Stop,” Eren begged, “Or I’m gonna come.”

Levi scissored his fingers, humming thoughtfully before pulling out. “Not yet you’re not. I’m not done with you.”

Eren felt Jean’s cock twitch against his own at the words.

He’d slept with his fair share of people in his life, and never before had he ever felt such chemistry with anyone, let alone with the three of them together like this.

Levi’s reached forward, grasping one of Eren’s hands and twisting it behind his back to grasp his cock. Eren gasped, running his fingers along Levi’s length, squeezing, feeling the width and wanting nothing more than to have it in him.

“Is this what you want?” Levi asked.

Eren nodded furiously.

“Are you ready now?” Levi pressed.

Eren lined Levi up with his hole, attempting to press back against him. “Please, sir,” he begged.

“Shit,” Levi cursed quietly, removing Eren’s hand. “Hold on and take a deep breath, then.”

Eren looked up into Jean’s eyes, which were trained on his own in fascination. He grasped Jean’s hips, breath ragged. “Please, don’t stop touching me,” Eren told him. “You’re amazing,” he added, watching as Jean’s mouth dropped open in shock at the praise.

And then Levi was pressing into Eren, stretching him wide, Eren’s mouth falling open in a silent scream.

“Breathe,” Levi reminded him, rubbing his back gently, and Eren gasped in air, trembling as his body adjusted to the sensation.

Levi was a lot bigger than he’d realized. He wasn’t complaining.

Jean stroked Eren, a hand cupping his face and tilting it up to press their mouths together in a chaste kiss, something about the unexpected sweetness of the gesture making Eren’s heart swell in his chest.

“I’m going to move,” Levi said, voice tight with strain.

“He’s ready,” Jean responded, and Eren nodded against his mouth, too far gone for words.

Levi moved, and Eren felt like everything in his world shifted in a single moment.

“Fuck, _please_ ,” he cried, thrusting up into Jean’s hand every time Levi pushed in. “More, _more_ , god,” he gasped.

Levi obliged, pulling back and thrusting in hard, establishing a brutal rhythm that left Eren reeling.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jean groaned, crashing their mouths together once more, their kisses rapidly losing coordination and quickly devolving into little more than swallowing each other’s sounds.

Levi moaned, one of his hands dropping from Eren’s hips to grasp the juncture of his neck and shoulder from behind to give him better leverage. It changed the angle, sending Levi deeper.

It also managed to hit Eren’s prostate with amazing accuracy, and he all but screamed, his vision going white.

“Please don’t stop, please, please Levi, _please_ harder, god Jean just like that please _please_ ,” he babbled, barely coherent.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Levi murmured. “You’re so good for me, Eren.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Eren sobbed.

“I want you to come,” Levi said.

“ _Please_ , sir,” Eren gasped.

Levi moaned, his hips stuttering.

“God, Captain, fuck him good,” Jean growled, hand sliding faster, tightening the pressure just so. “Please, sir. For me.”

Levi cried out, biting down on Eren’s shoulder and thrusting up into Eren _hard,_ once, twice more.

And then Eren screamed, come coating Jean’s stomach and hand in thick waves, his eyes wide and unseeing as he had what was easily the greatest orgasm in his entire existence.

Levi followed after him a moment later with a string of swears, emptying himself into Eren and before falling heavily and trembling against him.

There was a moment of quiet where they all tried to catch their breath, Eren letting the feeling of complete relaxation wash over him.

“ _Fuck_ that was hot,” Jean murmured into the quiet, looking at them both in wonder, eyes wide and face flushed as he continued to stroke himself.

Eren batted his hand away, quickly disentangled himself from Levi and dropping heavily to his knees in front of Jean.

He wasn’t done yet, desperate to do one other thing he had always dreamed of, even in his post-orgasmic haze.

“You—you don’t need to do that, I can—“ Jean started, face flushing from more than just arousal.

“I have literally always wanted you to fuck me to shut me up,” Eren said, still breathing heavily as he looked up at Jean, eyes half-lidded and dazed. “Please, before I get to embarrassed to ask again, let me do this one thing.”

Jean swore colorfully, squeezing his eyes shut briefly in a clear effort to stave off orgasm right then. “You can’t just _say_ shit like that Eren, christ.”

Levi stepped forward, coming to rest just to the right of Jean, turning his head to lock eyes with him, his breathing barely under control. Jean swallowed thickly, watching Levi and seemingly waiting for something.

“You like to be ordered around,” Levi observed. Jean’s face flushed further, but he didn’t look away, and he didn’t deny it.

“What if I told you to do it?” Levi asked, voice husky.

Jean moaned weakly in response.

Eren leaned forward, ghosting his breath across Jean’s cock, which was still rock hard. He kissed at Jean’s thigh, humming contentedly.

“Kirschtein,” Levi said, voice low but even. “Let him suck you off. I want to watch.”

“ _God_ ,” Jean breathed, and Eren leaned forward, swallowing Jean down in one go.

Jean sobbed.

Eren really loved sucking cock. He’d heard people complain about the act before and could never find any way to relate. Everything about it was amazing to him, from the musky smell of sex to the bitter taste and the weight of someone’s cock heavy on his tongue.

He pulled off when he felt hands in his hair, looking up to find Levi guiding Jean’s hands to grasp at the brown locks firmly. Eren smiled languidly, happy to see Levi was on his wavelength.

“Pull,” Levi instructed, and Jean did as asked, gripping Eren’s hair hard and pulling his mouth forward again.

Eren moaned, almost sad he’d already come, feeling arousal swirl within him but unable to get hard again that quickly.

“Have you ever imagined this?” Levi asked quietly, watching Eren intently as he bobbed on Jean’s cock. “Did you ever find yourself arguing with him and think to yourself that this would be the perfect way to shut him up?”

Jean moaned loudly, head falling back against the wall. “ _Yes_ , god.”

“What did you want to do?” Levi pressed, trailing a hand along Jean’s chest and rubbing absently at one of his nipples, Jean pressing up into the touch with a soft keen. “Tell me, Kirschtein. I want to know.”

“I wanted to fuck him until he couldn’t talk,” Jean gasped, eyes wide and unseeing.

Eren hummed around his cock in response, pleased. He’d wanted that exact thing himself.

“Did you imagine it gentle?”

“No,” Jean whispered.

“Did you imagine Eren being in control of it?”

“ _No_ ,” Jean cried weakly.

“Then what did you imagine,” Levi asked again. “ _Show me._ ”

Eren gasped as Jean’s fingers tightened in his hair, his hips bucking against his open mouth. Eren dropped his hands to Jean’s thighs, squeezing in encouragement, because _this_ was what Eren had always wanted, and somehow Levi had managed to get it for him.

“That’s right,” Levi murmured. “Shut him up good, Kirschtein.”

Jean groaned, fucking into Eren’s mouth a little harder. Eren moaned brokenly, looking up to lock eyes with Jean an refusing to look away.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ you’re so good, so good,” Jean hissed, thrusting harder when he realized Eren was absolutely on board with it. “Why didn’t I do this sooner, god, I’ve wanted this for _years_ , fuck,” he babbled, his cock smearing precum along Eren’s tongue.

Eren wasn’t sure he’d ever seen or felt something so erotic as the sight of Jean completely losing control above him like this.

He did his best to relax his throat as much as he could, choking on the feel of Jean’s cock hitting the back of his throat, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and somehow loving every second of it.

“Yes, yes, god I’m gonna—I’m—“ Jean cried, hips losing their rhythm.

Levi grabbed Jean firmly by the jaw, crashing their mouths together and swallowing Jean’s cry as he came with a shout.

Eren swallowed it, all of it, the taste bitter and unpleasant and somehow still the most arousing thing he’d ever tasted in his entire life.

He managed to stand on shaky feet with the help of Levi, snorting when he saw Jean was completely unable to stand on his own, leaning heavily on Levi for support.

A sense of victory flooded his veins and he smiled, his heart melting when both Levi and Jean smiled back at him.

Here he was, ostensibly dying, and yet he couldn’t ever remember feeling this great.

“So,” Eren said after a moment, voice hoarse. “Um. How about that bed?”

 

\---

 

They spent the next two days fucking almost nonstop. Eren was amazed they managed to eat meals half the time, because every activity seemed to devolve into an excuse to have sex in a new position or in a new part of the ship. He and Jean fucked in the showers. Jean and Levi had fucked in the control room, _even though Levi had said it was a bad idea_ Eren felt like reminding them, but didn’t have the heart to actually say so. He and Levi had gone to grab food for the three of them, leaving a sleeping Jean in Levi’s bed, only to end up fucking on the cafeteria floor for the better part of an hour.

In short, when they fell asleep with only a few hours left after another round of amazing, world-shattering sex, Eren found he had very few regrets beyond the idea that he hadn’t done this a hell of a lot sooner in life.

He slept peacefully as a result, too. So much so that when he woke up because he’d rammed into the ceiling, he was extremely confused.

He was floating. There was no gravity. Which made zero sense because the anti-gravity had definitely, definitely been shut off.

He rubbed his forehead, pushing off the ceiling to look around the room. Levi was floating somewhere in the middle, slowly making his way closer to the window, while Jean appeared to have run into the adjacent wall and hadn’t even woken up.

“Guys. _Guys_ ,” Eren stage whispered, somehow afraid of making too much noise. Levi’s eyes immediately blinked open, a look of confusion crossing his face as he realized what was going on. Jean mumbled something but didn’t open his eyes, instead rolling over and against the wall more fully.

“For fucks sake, Jean, wake up,” Eren hissed. “Something fucking weird is happening.”

Jean groaned, rolling over and away from the wall and seeming to realize what was going on for the first time. “What—what the hell.”

“Yeah,” Eren agreed.

“No, really, what the fuck is happening,” Jean replied, pushing across the room and pulling on some clothing. Eren decided that was probably a good idea, and moved to do the same, Levi following suit shortly thereafter.

“We need to get to the computer,” Levi stated.

“Do you think the power is going out? Does this mean we’re about to die?” Jean asked, voice even but strained.

Eren swallowed thickly, pushing off down the open door towards the deck without waiting to hear an answer.

He sat at the main chair with some difficulty, typing away at the screens before him. They still had about six hours of power left, so that wasn’t the problem. Anti-gravity was still definitely off.

“I have no idea what the fuck is happening,” Eren said after a few minutes, eyebrows drawn down into a confused frown.

They all stood in silence, thinking.

“I’m going to turn on communications again,” Levi finally said.

Eren and Jean exchanged a look, wondering if he had an idea. They followed him off the deck and into a smaller room that housed the transmission equipment, watching as Levi moved around setting things to rights.

He picked up a small microphone, pressing a button as he did so. He took a deep breath. “This is an SOS from The Maria, three hundred and first scouting expedition of the Deep Space Survey Corps. We—“

“Yahoo, Levi!” a voice cried over the intercom. “Glad you finally turned the communications back on. We’ve been trying to get a hold of you for days.”

“Hanji?” Levi breathed, eyes wide.

“At your service, my friend!” they shouted, voice just as loud as Eren remembered from their last expedition together. “We’re pulling you in using the gravity field, so you may be experiencing some weird gravitational fluctuations if you don’t have your own regulator working.”

Well. That explained a lot.

“We should have you pulled within range of transfer in, let’s see… about half an hour, it looks like,” they finished. “Are you all ok?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re alright,” Levi said, seemingly numb with relief.

“Excellent. We’ll see you soon then, and you can explain to me how you got stuck clear out in the middle of an asteroid belt. You were insanely far in there, it took forever to get you out. Whoever was piloting clearly did a good job.”

Eren swallowed, feeling suddenly emotional.

“Sure, Hanji. We’ll see you soon,” Levi said before abruptly shutting the device down.

They all stood there in silence, staring at one another with equal looks of disbelief and amazement.

“We’re not gonna die,” Eren finally said.

Jean nodded. “We’re going to live. Holy shit.”

Levi seemed at a loss for words entirely.

They stood there a moment longer, an energy thrumming in the room between them.

And then they were embracing, Eren laughing, Jean crying, and Levi mumbling “what in the actual fuck” over and over with a smile on his face.

They were all smiling, to be fair.

It took a few minutes before they settled down, the three of them leaning heavily against desks and doorways as they calmed, rational thought starting to creep back in.

And with it, Eren realized there was a problem.

“Oh. Shit,” he said, eyes wide.

Jean turned a questioning gaze on him and upon seeing the flush across his face, he appeared to realize the same thing.

“What?” Levi asked, seeming lost.

“We, uh,” Jean started but faltered.

“Well we kind of have a, um, situation, don’t we?” Eren asked.

Levi’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“I mean, we just had a lot of like… crazy, amazing sex. Because we thought we were dying,” Eren clarified.

Realization seemed to cross Levi’s features.

“And now we’re, like. Not dying,” Jean added helpfully.

They all mulled this over silently.

“So what’s the issue?” Levi finally asked.

“Uh,” Eren said, eloquent as usual.

“Um,” Jean put in, frowning.

“I don’t see a problem,” Levi murmured, pushing off the desk to walk towards the door. “As far as I’m concerned, you two are welcome in my chambers whenever you’d like.”

Eren felt his jaw drop. He glanced at Jean to find him in a similar state of disbelief.

“You mean we can, like. Keep this up?” Eren asked cautiously.

“Of course. I’d be lucky to date either one of you, frankly, but the both of you? I don’t know if you noticed or not, but the last three days were sort of like a slice of heaven. Who in the hell would be stupid enough to fuck that up just because we can have it for as long as we want it instead of just for a few days?” Levi replied.

Eren blinked rapidly.

“Wait, wait,” Jean broke in, waving his hand around as if to clear away his confusion. “So do you mean, like. Just sex, or like. Dating.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “I’d like both, but I’ll take what I can get I suppose.”

“Good,” Jean said, “Because I was kind of hoping for the dating thing, but like, I didn’t want to come off as clingy or something.”

“Jean, you’re like the most needy, attention-hungry person I have ever met,” Eren said mildly, though he was smiling.

“Shut up, Eren, you know what I meant.”

Eren stepped forward, grabbing Jean’s hand and pulling him along towards Levi. “This may be a little backwards, but I’d really appreciate the honor of having you both as my boyfriends.”

Levi smiled, his eyes lighting up in a way Eren had only seen a handful of times over the years. He hoped to see it a lot more in the years to follow. “I’d like that very much.”

“Yeah, um. Same, I guess. You’re a lot less annoying now that we’re having sex, so,” Jean answered, turning his face away to hide his smile.

Eren grinned, pulling them both in for a kiss in turn.

It would have been a great way to die, Eren thought. But it was an even better way to live.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be tumblr buddies? Of course you do, come say hello and yell with/at me. xenophonspeaks.tumblr.com


End file.
